What would they do for a Klondike bar?
by LaLALamsey
Summary: COMPLETED! If you ever wondered what the yu-gi-oh cast would do for a klondike bar, then read this story, and it can be VERY random at sometime so yea
1. Kaiba the hyper

ummm reposted, had to change some of it and I can't spell, but meh still funny!

One day, some random person named Lamsey (description time, she had long brown hair, blue eyes with glasses, and blue jeans and a yellow shirt) was walking down the street when she saw Mokuba sitting on a bench...that came out of no where (yes that's right nowhere). She saw that he was very bored and decided to live out a dream of hers.

"Mokuba are you ready?" she asked when she walked up to him.

"for what?" was his reply

"too ask people what they would do for a Klondike bar, duh" she said

"You own Klondike bars?" Mokuba asked

"No, but I really wish I did, now go ask the first person, and when they complete their challenge they get a Klondike bar "

"Ok, but who's first ?" Mokuba asked as he was about to leave

"Your brother" was all that Lamsey said as she disappeared? meh whatever.

What would they do for Klondike bar?

Mokuba walked into his brothers office, he saw that Seto was working, typical, but he walked up to him anyway "Hi Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he got to Seto's desk.

"Hi, now what do you want?" asked Kaiba while still working

"To ask you something" Mokuba said

"If I pay you will you leave?" said Seto, yes still working

"ummm" Mokuba had to think on this one, he didn't want Lamsey to be sad that he failed his part of the quest, but he also wanted money hmmm.. what to do "Ok!"

Kaiba handed a random amount of money to Mokuba. "Now leave I'm very busy"

Mokuba was heading to the door when Lamsey appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" she asked "you don't need the money"

"You right" Mokuba said as he walked back to his brothers desk "here's your money back, now I'm going to ask you the question.

"Whatever" said Kaiba

"What would you do far a Klondike bar?" sings Mokuba

"Oh my god why did you sing?" asked Lamsey, but no one heard her vv poor her.

Kaiba still working, but looks up anyways "What's a Klondike bar?" he asked.  
Lamsey was so shocked her face was like this OO, same with Mokuba OO "how do you not know what a Klondike bar is" he asked his brother, who he thought knew everything.

"I just don't" replied Kaiba, still working but not even looking at the screen.

"It's ice cream in chocolate" Lamsey said still in shock.

"Ice cream? I love ice cream" said Kaiba as he finally stopped working.

"Really? I thought you hated everything" said Lamsey

"just the nerd heard (I love saying that!)" said Kaiba as he went back to work. (it was to good to last)

"I see, Mokuba their our next targets" said Lamsey.

"What your going to kill them?" said a very happy(?) Kaiba

"No we're going to ask them about Klondike bars" Mokuba corrected his brother. (Never thought that would happen)

"Yay! your going to kill them!" happy camper Kaiba said, not listening to Mokuba.

'Note to self, watch out for Kaiba' Lamsey thought to herself.

"Anyways" Mokuba then asked again "What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"well since it's ice cream I would..." started Kaiba but was cut off.

"...give the poor money?" Lamsey asked

"What? Why when I would stop working for a week" said Kaiba as he stopped working again.

"Really?" asked Mokuba who was in near tears. ;;

"When I have ice cream I can't work, because I'm to hyper" said Kaiba, still working.

"Then you deserve this Klondike bar" said Lamsey as she handed him a Klondike bar.

Kaiba eats one bite and becomes hyper "need more ice cream!" he screams as he runs to get more ice cream.

"Should we go to the next person?" asked Mokuba.

"But who would that be?" asked Lamsey, they needed to ask more people but who would be next.

"How about randomly choosing names from this hat" asked Mokuba as he pulled a hat out of nowhere (what is with all the out of nowhere stuff?)

"Good idea, I'll just take that hat and put the names in it, now you choose." said Lamsey as she put names in the hat

"Ok" said Mokuba as he pulls a name out "and it's Joey!"

"Ok so lets go then." said Lamsey as she disappears again.


	2. Joey plus no clothes equals burning eyes

what would Joey do for a Klondike bar

Mokuba was walking down a random street looking for Joey, to ask him what he would do for a Klondike bar. Knowing Joey he might do anything for food. "Where could he be?" he asked. Just then Lamsey appears out of nowhere beside Mokuba.

"Maybe that eating contest?" she said as she pointed at a large group surrounding people, who were stuffing there faces.

"Huh? oh okay lets go" said Mokuba as they walked towards the group

After getting to the front, they see Joey finishing off some kind of meat, and winning the eating contest. Joey spotted them and went over. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" he asked as the large crowd, walked away.

"we need you to answer a question, Mokuba ask him the question" Lamsey said.

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?" sang Mokuba

"I didn't know you could sing, but what was the question again?" asked Joey OO totally amazed by Mokuba's singing skills, not

"what would you do for a Klondike bar?" asked Lamsey

"Klondike bar......" Joey said as he started to drool a river.

"riiiiggghhhttt....so what would you do for one?" asked Mokuba

"And if you complete your challenge you get a Klondike bar!" said Lamsey, as he held up a Klondike bar.

"how did you keep that cold?" asked Mokuba

"I don't know" said Lamsey, trying to figure that out herself

"I know what I would do for a Klondike bar!" shouted Joey "I will take off all my clothes and run around!"

OO "I have nothing to say to that.." said Lamsey as she still tried to figure out how she kept the Klondike bar cold.

"Ok you do that." Mokuba said simply, as Joey started to take off all his clothes. When he had he ran around and started dancing

Lamsey looked up and saw, that Joey was doing the chicken dance! OO "Boo! put it ON!" she yelled

Joey who was still dancing asked "can I have my Klondike bar now?"

"yes just but some clothes on" begged Mokuba, eyes burning

Joey put his clothes and was given his Klondike bar, and started eating it.

"I will never look at you the same way again.." said Lamsey

"Okay..next person" said Mokuba as he pulls out hat of names " Joey you get to chose"

"cool" said Joey as he put his hand in hat and pulls out name. " it says, umm I can't read this"

"you poor child, you can't even read" said Lamsey as she takes the paper and looks at it " it's upside down"

"that's why I couldn't read it" said Joey

--; "right, anyway it says Yugi"

"I wanna come and see what he would do for a Klondike bar" said Joey

"How about no" said Lamsey

"please" begged Joey

"No" said Mokuba

"fine" Joey said as he started to pout

"you look gay when you do that" Lamsey pointed out

"what? I'm not gay" said Joey

"she didn't say that you were gay. She said that you looked gay"

" I look gay? " asked Joey very upset, I think ;;

"you look even more gay now"

"you are so mean" T-T

" I know" said a happy Lamsey

" okay lets go already" said Mokuba

" fine, off to Yugi's"

" tell me what happens after" yelled Joey

"Okay gay man!" Lamsey yelled back while waving

"I'm not gay" sniffle

hehe Joey looking gay cool.

Joey fans: Raise bats and other things that might hurt me

sorry anyways review plz!


	3. Yugi and the crying Yami

What would Yugi do for a Klondike bar

Mokuba and Lamsey were walking towards Yugi's house. "So where does Yugi live?" asked Lamsey

"He lives in a game shop, why?"

"He is so lucky, he could never be late for work" said Lamsey, dreaming about never being late to work.

"Let me guess you want to work were you could never be late?"

"Damn Straight" replied Lamsey as she went back to her dream about not being late to work, which lead to other things..(stop thinking that way you sick minded people!)

"What? never mind there's his house" Oo said Mokuba as they stopped infront of the shop. They walked into the shop and Lamsey stopped thinking about her dream. "Yea he is so lucky"

Just then Yugi came out of nowhere "who's so lucky?" he asked

"Hey Yugi" greeted Mokuba, as Lamsey sat on the floor infront of Yugi.

"You really are short" she commented,

"I'm not short, everyone is just very tall" said Yugi

"If I have to sit on the ground to be your height then your short."

"fine, now why are you here?" asked Yugi, slowly moving away from Lamsey

"To ask you a question, Ok here it is. What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Mokuba sang the last part

"hey I didn't know you could sing" said Yugi

"We have asked 2 people so far and he hasn't gotten any better" joked Lamsey

"Hey!" shouted Mokuba he didn't think his singing was that bad.

"Why do you sing?" Lamsey asked

"I have to sing it adds to the effect" said Mokuba, jumping up

"okay whatever floats your boat. So Yugi answer the question" said Lamsey.

"A Klondike bar eh? They have sugar and I love sugar but I'm not allowed to have to much. I don't know what I would do." said Yugi, while trying to figure out what would be a good idea.

"how 'bout losing a duel to Seto?" asked Mokuba interrupting Yugi's thoughts

"I don't think Yami would be happy with that" replied Yugi just as Yami walked up behind him. "Of course I wouldn't, losing a duel because we get ice cream and chocolate. That's insane"

"Chocolate? There's chocolate on the bar?" Yugi said all of a sudden very happy.

"It's chocolate covered" said Lamsey, and after she it she wished she didn't

"Then that raises the stakes!!! I will lose a duel to Kaiba!!!" yelled Yugi as he got this crazed physco look in his eye.

"What? noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo YYYYYYUUUUUGGGGIII whhhhhyyyyyyyyyy? Yami was very unhappy about this and went off to cry, and the others faces were like this -.-;;;;

"Seto is on his way" Mokuba informed them. A minute later there was a knock on the door and when Yugi opened it, Kaiba was standing there trying to catch his breath. "That was fast" said Mokuba as Kaiba fell on the floor.

"Did you run all the way here?" asked Lamsey poking Kaiba

"No breath I was walking breath gasp breath here for no reason and breath Mokuba called me and then I ran breath some more

Just then Yami came back with a tear stained face? (he really was crying) "we were just kidding, so go home"

"No we weren't, I want my ice cream and chocolate.." said Yugi with a smile (does he ever not smile?"

"Then let the duel begin!" shouted Lamsey. So the first duel began.

later

"hey you said you would let me win" said Kaiba as he just lost the first duel.

"I know, I'm trying it's just so hard" complained Yugi as the second duel started.

later again

"again you didn't let me win" '' complained a mad Kaiba, after another loss

"sorry.."

So much later that I fell asleep on the keyboardddddddddddd

"finally I win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kaiba as he did a little...Ok big victory dance.

"Yay I get my ice cream!" Yugi cheered

Lamsey hands Yugi his ice cream "now you get to choose a name"

Mokuba pulled out a hat labeled 'the sorting hat' "here Yugi choose a name"

"you know you can get in trouble for calling it the 'sorting hat'" pointed out Lamsey as Yugi pulled a name out

"meh" was all Mokuba said.

"And the winner is.....................heart?" Yugi had pulled out a name put only saw a heart

"?" the others were confused

"well all there is a heart" said Yugi showing the paper to everyone.

"Here let me look" said Mokuba as he took the paper and looked at it "the name was under your finger..."

"oh.." Yugi went back to eating his ice cream

"why is there a heart, Lamsey?" Mokuba asked as Lamsey turned multi shades of red. Lamsey took the paper away from him. "no reason..."

"whats the name?" asked Yugi

"Ryou" Mokuba said. Kaiba started laughing almost instantly. Then Lamsey went over and beat the crap out of him for it

"Oww...." said Kaiba in pain

Yami had come back from the corner he was crying in called 'the corner of crying' he saw Kaiba on the ground beaten. "hahah you got beaten, and I don't know why.

"Right...lets go then" said Mokuba as he got up to leave. -.-

"What? right now? is it time?" asked Lamsey shaking madly and still a multi shade of red.

"are you scared?" asked Yugi, still eating his ice cream.

"NO!" shouted Lamsey "maybe....................yes"

"it's not like he's going to kill you" said Yugi, yea still eating. Lamsey stopped shaking madly and stood up. "Your right let's go" she said running off.

"Bye" Mokuba said as he ran off after Lamsey

"I'm going back to cry" said Yami as he went back to 'the corner of crying'

"I need to run and chase small animals" said Yugi and they both left the beaten Kaiba on the floor.

"I still hurt....." said Kaiba as he tried to get up but fell again "Owww.."


	4. Ryou eats weird things

Chp 4! never thought I'd get this far, but YAY! once again I own nothing, and I mean it.

Now on with the story!

What would Ryou do for a Klondike Bar?

Mokuba and Lamsey are walking to Ryou's house. "Are you Ok?" asked Mokuba. Lamsey who was still shaking madly for no reason.

"fine...totally fine" she said.

"ya sure whatever, umm we're here" Oo

"what! we're here already? that was quick" said Lamsey as they both stepped into an elevator. They finally got to the something floor, and walked to Ryou's front door. "ummmmm, you first" said Lamsey, as she pushed Mokuba into the front door, and hides behind him.

"yeah, you hide all you want you still have to ask" said Mokuba as he rang the door bell. Then Ryou came to the door wearing only a towel (can you say drool) because he was in the shower. When she saw this Lamsey started drooling all over the place. "are you Ok?" asked Ryou

"Ya never felt better" said Lamsey as she continued to drool.

"so why are you here?"

"to ask you a question" said Mokuba trying to avoid drool.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok here it is...What would you do for a Klondike bar?" sang Mokuba.

"oh, you mean those chocolate covered ice cream things?" asked Ryou

"yeah chocolate covered you...." said Lamsey still drooling, and the others were all like OO

"right, how about eating something a little weird?" asked Ryou (never thought about that did ya?)

"sounds good" said Mokuba as they all stepped inside.

Mokuba goes to fridge and combines things together. To name a few

things or maybe all things, the drink was chocolate sauce, milk, water, pickle juice, prune juice, coke and a chip on top. (right Oo) To eat there was a bowl of dried oatmeal mixed with wagon wheel (don't no don't ask) marshmallows, a dog treat? sugar and baking powder.

Mokuba them placed the.....stuff on the table infront of Ryou.

"all this for a Klondike bar?" questioned Ryou

"yea all that is insane! what were you thinking?" asked Lamsey, she was about to strangle Mokuba, when Ryou said he would eat it. "You sure?" she asked once again

"yes" said Ryou as he started to eat the crazy bowl of stuff

"Kay then" was all that Lamsey said before she continued drooling. Ryou ate the stuff with no problem

"do I really have to drink that?" asked Ryou as he pointed at the drink that was now smoking purple?

"yea-" started Mokuba but was cut off by Lamsey

"NO! you don't have to" she shouted

"What? yes he does" said Mokuba

"would you drink it?" asked Lamsey giving Mokuba a death glare.

"good point ! umm but you do have to do something else" said Mokuba

"like what?" Ryou asked and then Lamsey thought of something.

"how about something the others have done for Klondike bars"

"what have they done?"

"Kaiba stopped working for a week" started Lamsey

"Joey wore no clothes and ran around" continued Mokuba

"Yugi lost a HEY! wait do what Joey did! " shouted Lamsey

"WHAT? no !" said Ryou backing up slightly.

"no fair" said Lamsey as she started to pout.

"why not? do you have something to hide? asked Mokuba

"no!"

"then show us" said Lamsey starting to drool again.

"there are little kids around" said Ryou

"Mokuba go outside for a moment" said Lamsey

" I'm gone" said Mokuba as he left

"now little eyes are gone" Lamsey pointed out

"......fine" said Ryou as he let go of his towel

"WHOA!" shouted Lasmey as she drools then faints.

OUTSIDE WITH MOKUBA

"what was that sound?" wondered Mokuba as he went back inside to see Lamsey fainted on the floor and Ryou beside her trying to wake her up. "whoa what happened?" he asked

"no towel...whoa..amazing" mumbled Lamsey

"she's been like this since I..you know" said Ryou as he started to blush

"you Ok Lamsey?" asked Mokuba as he bent over Lamsey, who was now out of the daze. "I've never been so happy in my life!" she shouted

"right...well Ryou you get your Klondike bar" said Mokuba as he handed him a Klondike bar.

"thanks" said Ryou as he started to eat it.

"now you must choose the next person" said Mokuba as he pulled out a hat now labeled "the hat of name choosing"

"good to see you've changed the name and now will not be sued" said Lasmey

"okay... choose a name" said Mokuba as Ryou choose a name "it's shaadi" he said

"what how'd he get in there?" asked Lamsey

"I put the name in there" confessed Mokuba

"Why?"

"then your dream quest would last longer"

"I like your thinking" said Lamsey, then there was a long silence.

"so what do you think Shaadi would do?" said Ryou breaking the silence.

"I want to see if he'd take that turban off"

"probably....we should go now" said Mokuba

"what already?"

"umm yea"

"no fair" said Lamsey as she started to pout then had an idea. "hey Ryou why don't you come with us?" she asked

"ummm I'm not sure" said Ryou

"do you have anything else to do?" asked Lamsey

"no, alright I'll come"

"hold on you wouldn't let Joey come so why him?" asked Mokuba

"because" said Lasmey as she continued to do a victory dance

"oh I see that's why his name had hearts on it" said Mokuba holding that little piece of paper up.

"what?" asked Ryou

"when we drew your name out of the hat it had hearts on it"

"your going to die Mokuba" . said Lamsey plotting against Mokuba

"so you...." started Ryou

"it's obvious isn't it" said Lasmey

"oh" said Ryou blushing

"wait are you blushing, you are! Yay! anyways will you still come?" asked Lamsey, doing a double victory dance.

"I don't think he can now" said Mokuba ruining her moment

"huh?" looks at Ryou who is in a complete daze "not fair again"

"sorry but umm why not come back later, when your finished?" Ryou said

"sure" said Mokuba

"umm not you just her" said Ryou as he looked away

"Ok that's cool" said Lamsey as she realized what he just said " whoa of course I'll come back, okay lets go Mokuba"

"what happened to you?' asked Mokuba

"the sooner we're done the sooner I'm back Bye Ryou" she said as she kissed him good bye.

"yes hurry back!" he shouted after them "maybe I should get dressed...."

Whoa five pages! that's a lot for me anyways review plz


	5. Shaddi and his dreams

What would Shaadi do for a Klondike bar?

"Ok lets hurry up" said Lamsey as she and Mokuba walked down the street to the house Shaadi lived at (why does he have a house?)

"wonder why..." said Mokuba as they stopped in the middle of the street (thats dangerous)

" Ok Shut up, now where can we find Shaadi, if that really is his name"

said Lamsey as she looked around at the houses on the street.

"how 'bout right there" said Mokuba as he pointed to the house infront of them. They walked up to the door and the door just kinda opened on it's own (riigghhhttt)

"let's go in then" said Lamsey as she walked in and Mokuba followed.

"why are you intruding in my house?" said a voice from the shadows, when the person walked forward it was the eater bunny!! just kidding it was Shaadi.

"intruding? Ok first thing I'm not that smart, and second thing I don't like big words." said Lamsey

"Ok then why are you here?" he asked again  
"to ask you a question" Mokuba said as he started jumping up and down.

"Ok what is it?"

"alright Mokuba have you been practicing your singing?" asked Lamsey praying that he did.

"No..starts to sing What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"my ears they bleed..."

"a Klondike bar?.......I will live out my dream for a Klondike bar

"Great!" shouted Lamsey "now whats your dream?"

"follow me" said Shaadi as he walked up some stairs and Lamsey and Mokuba followed he stopped infront of a room and allowed them to go in "now go in here to find my dream"

"Ok" they said as they walked inside "whoa is this a basketball shrine or something?" asked Lamsey

"looks like it" Mokuba agreed

"yes, I've always wanted to be a basketball player" said Shaadi coming into the room (Oo right)

"Ok then since this might take awhile, I'll give you the Klondike bar now and you go live out your dream, Ok" said Lamsey as she handed him a Klondike bar

"I'll be sure to do that" said Shaadi taking the bar

"I'd better see you in the NBA (don't own) and on T.V if I don't then..then...whatever" said Lasmey as she gave up trying to force him into the NBA,

"Ok then, you get to choose a name out of the "hat of name picking"

"you changed then name again?" asked Lamsey

"yea something wrong with that?"

"no but, why? and how do we keep the Klondike bars cold?"

"it's funny to change the name and I don't know how we keep them cold"

"why are you arguing over the name of a hat?" asked Shaadi

"you see, all the other people we've asked take more than 2 pages and we are only about half way through page 2" explained Lamsey

"I see, umm I'll chose a name now" he choose a name "it's Tea"

"NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" screamed yes screamed Lamsey.

"what that can't be right we didn't put her name in there"

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" continued Lamsey

"you can stop that now, I'm upset to but you don't have to do that"

"o Ok you put that friendships bitch's name in there" (sorry all Tea fans) said Lamsey who was now calm at least a bit.

"I don't know I bet Yugi did it" said Mokuba thinking back

"it's always him . gr."

"ummm leave now please" asked Shaadi

"Kay" they said and left

"right let's go to T....Te..." stuttered Lamsey

"it's Ok just say it"

"........Tea" (insert scary screaming) ''

"Ok lets go" said Mokuba as they both walked very slowly

"there's nothing to look forward to" complained Lamsey ;;

"what about Ryou?" asked Mokuba

"Oh My Fucking God! YES YOUR RIGHT!!! lets go now!!" shouted Lamsey as she ran off.

Sorry again for all the Tea fans. there might be Tea bashing in the next chapter but what can you do?


	6. Tea get's beaten

What would Tea do for a Klondike bar?

"Why, why Yugi, why did you have to put Tea's name in the hat, I hate you forever!!!" Lamsey cried to the sky.

"Whoa are you gonna be Ok?" asked Mokuba

"yea I'll be fine" replied Lamsey as she stabbed a Yugi doll, with a knife (not sure where she got that)

"we're here" said Mokuba as they stopped infront of a house

"noooooo, hey you sure this is it, I thought it would live in a box" asked Lamsey

"yes I'm sure this is where she lives"

"it's a she? Ok lets get this over with"

"yea maybe she's not home" said Mokuba as they walked up to the front door.

"who's not home?" asked Tea as she opened the door (how'd she hear that)

"my eyes they burn!!!" screamed Lamsey as she fell to the ground

"riiiighhht. Anyways we want to ask you a question" said Mokuba ignoring (sp.?) Lamsey rolling around on the porch

"really what is it" asked Tea smiling

"what would you do for a Klondike bar?" sang Mokuba

"now my eyes and my ears bleed and burn!!" cried Lamsey still rolling around ;;

"rrriiiiiggghhhttt.."

"A Klondike bar? Oh those things that bring people together when they eat them?"

"noooo not the friendship!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Lamsey running in a circle.

"I would.....I don't know what I would do"

"how about something one of the others did?" asked Mokuba because Lamsey was still to busy.

"Ok sure, what did they do?"

"Seto got hyper, Joey ran naked around town, Yugi lost a duel to Seto" started Mokuba

"Ryou." continued Lamsey as she drooled for a moment "ate weird stuff and was naked"

"he was naked??" asked Tea

"just for me" said Lamsey

"I didn't think he was a man whore" Tea continued on. Lamsey was like pissed off.

"a WHORE!!!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!!!!!" she shouted

"a Bitch I'm not a bitch"

"your a friendship whore, bitch, something that shouldn't be on this earth......." Mokuba started a list that might go on for awhile. Lamsey was still very mad.

"still I think he is..." whispered Tea

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" yelled Lamsey as she raised a bat "YOUR GONNA DIE FOR THAT!!!"

"No.... wait I wouldn't die I have the power of friendship!!!"

"NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO TIMES OVER!!!" shouted Lamsey as she beat Tea. Mokuba as on the side eating popcorn "w00t go Lamsey!"

"NEVER CALL HIM A WHORE EVER AGAIN!!!!" half shouted as she finished beating Tea

"OK I'll stop!!" said Tea as she laid on the floor beaten

"fine now you have to....stop talking about friendship, or say the word friend or friendship for a whole week."

"but my friends and I always talk about friendship" cried Tea ;;

"wanna bet?"

"you mean they don't like my friendship speeches?" Tea cried some more (hahah yes...) ;;

"no body but you" said Lamsey

"thats so mean" Tea cried even more ;;

"yea well welcome to Canada Bitch" yelled Lamsey as she threw a random tomato at it/her.

"that was even more mean" Tea you guessed it cried even more

"we're in Canada?" asked Mokuba

"I'm from Canada, and I forgot that we're not in Canada but meh what cha gonna do?"

"nothing anyways here Tea have a Klondike bar and make sure not to talk about friendship for a week" said Mokuba handing Tea a Klondike bar.

"no friendship" cried Tea (why does she cry so much) as she took the bar

"bye I'm gone" said Lamsey as she turned to leave.

"me 2"

When both Lamsey and Mokuba were a safe distance away from the house, Mokuba pulled out the hat labeled 'hat' 'you choose" he said.

"stop changing the name" said Lamsey as she chose a name "oh no"

"what? who is it????" asked Mokuba

"It's him"

"who's him?"

"Malik...."

"wait if we used the name Malik for the not so evil one then does that mean we have to ask Marik to?"

"oh god I hope not that last time I saw him he was killing bunnies" cried Lamsey ;;

"Ok lets' go to Maliks house"

"little bunnies......" ;;


	7. Malik the healthy eater and Marik cries ...

What would Malik do for a Klondike bar?

Lamsey and Mokuba are walking down a road to Maliks house. They

stopped infront of a house that screams were coming from.

"Oh My God I'm so not going in there" said Lamsey as she started to walk away.

"we have to and maybe Mariks there so we can ask him to, then we can leave"

"fine lets go then"

They both start to walk up the steps of the porch, screams still coming from inside, and they didn't sound human. They walked up to the door and rang the door bell, it was either there was more screaming and the door bell wasn't heard, or the door bell was supposed to sound like a scream. Then both Malik and Marik appeared at the door, covered in blood.

"ummmm..... is that blood?" asked Lamsey

"of course it is, what else could it be?"

"Ketchup...." Lamsey said hopefully

"now what are you here for, if your here to complain about the noise, well BEEP off." shouted Mailk

"why did you beep?" questioned Marik

"I don't know, maybe there something wrong with me" said Malik bring a hand round his own neck.

"no the story is rated PG., so you can't say really bad swear words"

"well then raise the rating, I don't like beeping" said Marik as he covered his ears.

"fine we will later, but we are here to ask you a question"

"then come in" said Malik happily (?)

So everyone walks inside a very freaky, blood covered house. Lamsey and Mokuba follow Marik and Malik to the kitchen, to find dead chipmunks on the table. There was also many knives in the kitchen.

"I don't know what to say to this" said Lamsey in a complete shock.

"same here"

"so what do you want to ask us?" asked Malik

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?" sings Mokuba

"my ears they bleed!!" shouted both Lamsey and Marik

"shut up"

"a Klondike bar, I would probably eat something healthy to have one of those....." Malik thought out loud.

"then you must eat one whole carrot" said Lamsey as she held out a carrot.

"where did you get that?" asked Mokuba

"it's the same as how do you keep the Klondike bars cold"

"oh......"

Malik then takes the carrot and eats it with no problem.

"no how could you do that" shouted Marik falling to his knees.

"it was easy" said Malik, he was very proud of himself

"to easy....do you eat healthy things when no ones looking?" wondered Lamsey.

"no" said Malik he was shifty eyed "....maybe.................yes!!"

"Ok then here is your Klondike bar" said Mokuba as he handed him a Klondike bar.

"YAY!" shouted Malik as he starts to eat

"hey I want one" complained Marik

"then you have to do something"

"how about you bury those chipmunks" said Mokuba pointing at the decaying chipmunks.

"what? and not eat them"

"yeah"

"fine..."

So everyone goes into the backyard to watch Marik, as he digs about five holes for the dead chipmunks. After the holes were dug and the chipmunks were in, Marik started to cry over his lost dinner? More then once did he try to eat them, but meh.

"my dinner..." cried, yes you heard me cried Marik

"shut up" said Lamsey

"don't tell me to shut up!!!!!"

"why?" she questioned

"because one day I will rule this world"

"sorry I already rule this world" lied Lamsey

"fuck you! I will rule this world even if I have to kill you for it!" Marik shouted

"rrrriiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhttt"

"now you get a Klondike bar Marik" said Mokuba as he handed the Klondike bar to Marik

"YIPPEE!!" shouted Marik as he happily ate.

"Ok then you do that"

"now to choose the next person" said Mokuba pulling out the hat named 'hat'

"YAY! you didn't change the name again, now Malik you choose" said Lamsey who was very happy.

"Ok" said Marik as he choose a name "it's Triscuit?"

"oh Tristan.......damn"

"Ok lets go now"

So they leave and they go to Tristans house.

That was a very shitty chapter, I know but meh


	8. Tristan is too stupid

What would Tristan do for a Klondike bar?

We last left our heroes, wait a minute heroes? No more like people on a quest. So we last left our people on a quest while they were walking to Tristans house.

"So, you like stuff?" asked Lamsey

"what kind of drugs are you on?"

"I'm on no drugs I'm just very bored" replied Lamsey

"sure and I'm Mickey Mouse (no own)"

"really your Mickey Mouse, dude I never knew"

"Your not on drugs....your sugar high!" shouted Mokuba as if that was a bad thing. So they walked, and walked and then walked some more with Lamsey being very sugar high, and I mean VERY! Like she ate like 9000 tons of sugar. damn thats a lot.

At Tristans house (because nothing else happened on the way) Mokuba rang the door bell

DING.

"It went Ding!!! YIPPEE!!" shouted Lamsey happily

"Something is really wrong with you" pointed out Mokuba(ya think)

Then Tristan opened the door "hi"

"hi" said Lamsey

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"great he's sugar high too" said Mokuba "wait no he's always like this crap" vv

About an 1/2 hour later

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

Another hour later

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

Some much later that I fell asleeeeeeepppppppppppppp whoa

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!!!!!!!" shouted a very pissed off Mokuba

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"noooooooooooooooooo"

Later again

"stop it please!!!!!!" cried Mokuba

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

And so much later that finally Lamsey's sugar high wore off

"Ok Mokuba ask the question"

"YAY! Finally! sings what would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"Ok" said Tristan

"answer the question" said Lamsey

"Ok"

"answer the question now bastard!" she shouted

"Ok"

"Damn it! If you want to live till your next birthday then answer the question!" she threatened

"I would"

"yes"

"I would"

"yes what would you do"

"I would....eat a computer!" shouted Tristan he was very happy

"Now that's messed up"

"I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer!!" Tristan chanted on and on and on

"damn it lets go" said Lamsey

"yea"

So both Lamsey and Mokuba left the poor Tristan's house and walked no ran down the street. And Tristan still wants to eat a computer.

"need air" Lamsey gasped "breathing Ok fine I'm good"

"that was weird" said Mokuba

"no that was fucked up" corrected Lamsey

"Now pick a name" said Mokuba as he held out the hat

" Ok" Lamsey choose a name "it's Yami"

"we should have asked him when we asked Yugi"

"I know, but at least then I can kill Yugi for putting Tea's name in the hat" smiled Lamsey

"Alright Payback time"

Somewhere else

"I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer I'm gonna eat a computer, hey wait I don't have a computer, oh well."

That was messed up but meh.


	9. We finally kill Tea!

Nine chapters YAY!!!!

What would Yami do for a Klondike bar?

Our people on a quest were walking back to the game shop, to kill Yugi, I mean ask Yami what he would do for a Klondike bar.

"How should I kill Yugi? Should I run in and stab him? Or give him a slow painful death?" asked Lamsey

"Yami would kill you first, if he found out" said Mokuba

"Well it's not my fault that Yugi put Tea's name in the hat"

"Maybe you should find out if it was Yugi and if it was then make him watch you kill Tea"

"That's a great idea!" shouted Lamsey as the reached the shop. The walked inside like they did last time, only this time Yugi's grandpa was there, behind the counter.

"good morning" he said

"Good Morning Charles" said Lamsey

"Charles?" questioned Mokuba

"Yea, if I don't now the name of a person or I hate their name then I call them Charles (so true, I do)"

"Alright then, do you know where Yami is?" asked Mokuba

"Yes, he's watching T.V with Yugi" answered 'Charles'

So Lamsey and Mokuba went to find Yami, but he wasn't watching T.V with Yugi he was.......playing go fish (got you sick minded freaks don't even go there and I don't own go Fish)

"HEY guys" greeted Mokuba

"Don't ruin my focus" said Yami "got any threes?"

"No Go Fish" said Yugi "got any Kings?" he asked

"Damn it" said Yami as he handed over the last of his three cards.

"why did you ask for threes if you have none?" asked Yugi

"Because I wanted to win!" cried Yami as he ran back to his corner of crying.

"Yami cheated?" asked Mokuba "Seto is going to be so happy when I tell him!"

"Yugi I have something to ask you" said Lamsey an ax behind her back. Now that Yami was gone she could kill him and say he fell. (that made no sense -.-' )

"Do I get another Klondike bar?" asked Yugi

"no"

"darn it, well what is it?" he asked

"Did you by any chance put Tea's name in the hat?" she asked getting ready to strike

"No, but Yami did" answered Yugi

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Mokuba

"He wanted you to suffer as much as he has" said Yugi -.-

"HEY Yami!" shouted Lamsey "You want to kill Tea with me later?" There was a thumping sound then Yami appeared. "Really you mean it?' he asked he looked like a child at Christmas, you know as happy as one.

"Yea, and I can use this" said Lamsey as she showed then a huge ax.

"It's so big" said Yami

"But I get the first swing"

"Why?"

"Because she I mean it, called Ryou a man whore" growled Lamsey

" It really said that?" asked Yugi

"Yes, and she will pay, because we will kill her two times over!" shouted Lamsey (insert scary lightening background)

"Hey Yami" said Mokuba as he started to sing "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"I would kill Tea"

"Good choice, lets go" said Lamsey as they left to It's house.

When they were are It's house, Mokuba and Yugi had popcorn, and Lamsey and Yami were armed with everything they could find, including a tomato (wait what?)

"Why the tomato?" asked Yami

"I throw it at it, it's all stunned then I attack with my ax and you come in with the machine gun" explained Lamsey

"nice, very nice" said Yami as they walked up to It's house. Lamsey was about to knock on the door, when Yami kicked it down. They ran through the house and couldn't find her I mean it, so they went to the kitchen. When they got there It was on the table covered in blood and a leg and arm was missing! Lamsey looked around when she saw Malik and Marik eating the leg and arm she cried because her fun was ruined.

"What are you doing?!" Yami shouted

"We killed Tea because we were bored" said Mailk throwing away the arm.

"But that was my job" cried Lamsey as she threw the ax into the floor.

"Where did you get that???!!!" shouted Malik and Marik at the same time as they rushed over to it.

"I bought it in the weapon shop that most people don't know exists" she said

"where is that?" asked Marik

"In that one building that has the doctor office in it, it's really cheap to"

"YAY!!" shouted Malik as he did a little victory dance.

Then the sounds of police cars were heard.

(''-) ('-') (-'') (O-O)

Those were the faces of the It killers, Yami, Marik, Malik, and then Lamsey who was the only one scared. Then there was gun fire from the police people.

"Shit, SHIT! Who the fuck is shoot us?" yelled Marik as they took cover

"Who cares....FIRE OUR SHIT!" shouted Yami as he started firing the machine gun (oh yea I don't own 'end of the world' either don't know well I'll tell you at end of chapter...if I remember)

"Shit guyz, fire ze mizzles" said Marik trying to be French

"But I'm le tired" complained Malik

"well take a nap then fire our SHIT!"

So the mini war went on and of course I won!!! I mean our team won!!

"Fuck we're dumb asses" said Lamsey as the four of them walked out of what was left of the house.

"What's going on eh?" said Mokuba trying to be Canadian

"WTF? mates" said Yugi trying to be Australian (did I spell that right)

"Fuckin' kangaroos" said Marik as he scribbled on Yugi's face for no reason.

"so what do we do now?" asked Malik who had awoken from his nap.

"We pick a name and give Yami his Klondike bar" said Mokuba hands Yami a Klondike bar

"Food" said Yami as he started to eat

"Well, then I will choose" said Marik as he chose a name "It's Bakura"

"Yay we get to go back!' shouted Lasmey as she started running down they street

"Wait come back, or at least wait for me!" shouted Mokuba as he ran down the street after her.

"Well fuck that" said Malik as he left, and so did Marik. That left Yami in the middle of a street next to a bunch of dead cops, eating a Klondike bar.

Well that was fun! Anyways for the end of world thing it's then flash files button at side scroll down till you see the name 'end of the world'


	10. Bakura and Mokuba get drunk

What would Bakura do for a Klondike bar?

So we last left our heroes, damn I did it again, people on a quest. Mokuba was chasing after Lamsey because she was running to Ryou's house again, because they needed to ask Bakura what he would do for a Klondike bar.

"slow down!" shouted Mokuba

"Never, you can't make me!" shouted Lamsey as she ran into the apartment building and ran into the door of the elevator. "ow."

"Told ya" said Mokuba as they both stepped into the elevator. They got to the floor, that is the number.... I can't remember. They went and knocked on the door and Bakura answered it "What the hell do you want?" he asked

"We need you t answer a question" said Lamsey as she tried to get past Bakura. Behind Bakura, Ryou stood at the doorway to a different room, then he ran in and hid. Lamsey saw this and went find him. Mokuba walked inside and Bakura went back to his place on the carpet, to drink more beer. Mokuba sat infront of him, Bakura offered a beer and he took it? (that is messed up)

In the other room

Lamsey was looking all over for Ryou but couldn't find him, then she got an idea. She sat in the middle of the floor and poked herself in the eye so she would cry. Ryou looked out from the closet and saw her crying, so he walked out, but to late she tackled him. Then there was a weird sound coming from the living room. They walked to the door to see and drunk Mokuba and Bakura swaying back and forth infront of each other. (Ok here is were I saw I don't own Weebl and Bob, another funny thing and for this part Bakura will talk in bolded letters and Mokuba normal)

"me want pie now"

"lo Mokuba! you have pie?"

a moment of silence

"yes!"

"me like pie."

"yes"

" pie is goood"

"mmmmmmm pie."

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"pie."

"pie. pie. pie. pie. pie. pie. pie"

"mmmmmmm pie."

Bakura moves his eyes around the room the shouts

"PIE!!!!"

Poor Mokuba gets thrown across the room

"ow."

"When come back bring pie."

Then they both pass out.

"That was interesting" said Ryou

"That was fucked up" said Lamsey "so.....what do we do now?"

"Not sure"

"hungry?"

"yes"

"Let's go get pizza" said Lamsey as they walk out the door and leave drunken Bakura and Mokuba.

They never did find out what Bakura would do for a Klondike bar.


	11. The end! but there is a sequel

Ok so where did we leave off? Oh yeah Bakura and Mokuba were drunk talking about pie, then they passed out and Ryou and Lamsey went to eat pizza........... maybe even rice (yumm rice). On with the story.

"Ouch my head hurts!" whined Mokuba as he sat up.

"I wonder why" said Lamsey helping him up

"What do you mean?" he asked

"She means you were drunk with Bakura and you hit the wall" said Ryou trying to get Bakura to stand.

"Who dat?" asked Bakura as he fell back of the couch

"you know we never asked Bakura what he would do for a Klondike bar" said Lamsey

"He wouldn't do anything anyways" said Ryou trying once again to get Bakura to stand

"Huh?"

"How should I put this? Oh he can't handle dairy products"

"That is sick" said Lamsey "so who do we ask? we ran out of names"

"Lamsey" said Mokuba as he started to sing "what would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"I thought you were drunk" said Lamsey

"I didn't really drink much maybe a can or so, but I have a high tolerance for alcohol"

"I don't even want to know how you know that" said Lasmey " oh and I don't now what I would do for a Klondike bar"

"Well think of something" said Mokuba

"so hungry" groaned Bakura who now was standing by himself.

"Alright Lamsey make breakfast" said Mokuba

"are you sure?" asked Lamsey

There was a moment of silence

"yes!"

"Ok then" said Lamsey as she went off to make breakfast. About an hour later there was eggs, bacon, French toast and pancakes on the table.

"Lamsey how did you do this?" questioned Mokuba

"I'm a chef in training!! Didn't you know that?"

"well fuck that" said Bakura as he started eating everything in arms reach

"Hey don't eat all of it" said Ryou as he started eating as well.

So everyone ate, and ate some more and then Mokuba got into the sugar and became half drunk and sugar high (shit that's not good)

"Weeeeeeeeee" shouted Mokuba as he spun around on the ceiling fan.

"Mokuba get down here now!" shouted Lamsey

Never! Mokuba shouted back

"You little bastard your gonna break the fan!" shouted Bakura who no longer had a hangover.

"If you want to live till your next birthday you will come down right now!" shouted Lamsey

"Would you really kill?" asked Ryou

"No, but Kaiba would if he found out what Mokuba did"

"oh.."

"Hey Lasmey how come you didn't have to do anything weird?" asked Ryou

"Because asking people what they would do for a Klondike bar was my dream and bad things don't happen to me in my dreams"

"You had a dream about this?" asked Bakura

"I had to much rice before I went to bed" vv (oh and I love rice!!)

"That happens to me only I have too many cookies" said Ryou

"cookies? Where" shouted Mokuba as he came down from the ceiling fan searching for cookies.

"Now!" shouted Lamsey as they threw a net over Mokuba and started dragging him home.

"No not there!" shouted Mokuba "Seto will be charged of murder!"

"What? how?" asked Lamsey

"Because he'll KILL ME!!!!!!"

"Ha that's a good one but it's your fault for eating sugar"

All of a sudden Marik comes by chasing a chicken "Come back here you walking meat!"

"umm Marik a chicken isn't really meat" said Bakura

"what? it isn't" oo

"Actually it 's meat but Bakura just doesn't like it because it's not a steak" -.- said Ryou

" mmmmmm steak" said Marik

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"steak" said Bakura

"Right anyways we need to take Mokuba home" said Lamsey as she started walking off

I'm going to fast forward a bit.

"Mokuba I'll KILL YOU!!"

oops to far

"Hey Kaiba guess what" said Lamsey

"what?" asked Kaiba

"Mokuba got hyper and nearly broke everything in Ryou's house and he said some things..." her voice trailed off

"He DID WHAT?" yelled Kaiba

"I haven't even gotten to the part where he told some old lady to fuck her poodle" said Lamsey

There was another moment of silence then...

"MOKUBA I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kaiba as he started chasing Mokuba around, but poor him, because Mokuba was hyper so he had more energy, and since he worked so much Kaiba was way out of shape, so he ran for like five minuets then fell to the ground tired. After awhile Mokuba's sugar high wore off and he calmed down in time for Lamsey to tell everyone something.

"I'm afraid that this dream is done" she said

"What?" everyone shouted, except Kaiba he fell asleep.

"But I have another dream!" Lamsey said with a smile

"Really?" said Mokuba "It's going to be so much fun"

"sorry Mokuba but your not my partner this time"

"No" ;; cried Mokuba "I feel so unloved"

"My partner this time will be........."

Everyone held their breath.

"...Ryou!"

"Yay!" shouted Ryou "wait what is the dream this time?"

"Very good question" said Lamsey "my new dream is to ask the same people who we asked about Klondike bars about how they eat a Reese (Is that spelt right? I don't own ) peanut butter cup!"

"Shall we go then?" asked Ryou

"Yes" said Lamsey as they left

"So that's it?" asked Marik who was quiet till now

"Guess so" said Bakura

" snore" that was Kaiba sleeping

"so unloved" said Mokuba as Lamsey and Ryou came running back.

"I forgot!" shouted Lamsey "Mokuba what would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"I would dye my hair" he said

"Ok dye your hair pink!" shouted Lamsey.

I'm going to fast forward again to the part where Mokuba has pink hair

Everyone is on the floor laughing their asses off.

"Holy crap breathe I didn't think gasp that you would do that!" laughed Lamsey as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Ok lets go Ryou!" she shouted because she all of a sudden became calm again. They ran off and never were seen again until the sequel.

YAY!! This story is done and yes the sequel will be 'HOW DO THEY EAT A REESE CUP?' __and the sequel after that will be 'HOW WILL THEY USE YOUR ENERGY WHEN THEY RECHARGE ON MARS' and once again I own NOTHING!! __


End file.
